Makin Bloodties
by WickidAngelBloodlust
Summary: ok what happened when bill runs off with a wounded pride and leave sookie with no one....no one but Eric Northman to pick up the pieces? based on show continuing from last episode from season 2


**A/N: ok first off this is my first true blood fic its kinda based on the show cuz i haven't seen the books ANYWHERE! where i live so yeah anyway season two episode 12 i think where bill dissappears....i twisted it A LOT! so it looked like bill left pissed off she didn't say yes ( i hate bill he kinda stuck up and an ass hole plus i'm SOOKIExERIC so thats why this is a sookxeric and NOT billxsook) anyway he leaves and she left with eric and she console her self in his dark embrasse ok this is rated for lemons (I.E.) lemons and lime lime and lime lemon and lemon as well as lemon sqeeze and lime squirt ( ok for those who didnt get that SEX GAY GUY SEX LEZBIAN SEX MASTERBATION AND JACKING OFF) after giving this warning if you read and dont like its graficness GTFA cuz i warned ya about the SEX!!!..... its also rated 4 the bad language ok well heres the story OH and screw the spelling errors  
**

Sookie laied in her bed tears streaming down her cheeks, as she crumpled the note she found on bill's door in her hand.

_Dearest Sookie,_

_I'm sorry but I must leave,_

_your Deciling of my marrage proposel _

_hurt very deeply. I will give you time to think_

_before I return. it may be a few years though._

_I am deeply sorry to leave like this... I have left jessica behind_

_she refused to leave. caught in her own pain._

_I hope you can forgive me but I cannot stay._

_I will think of you always. but please try to move on if you must,_

_that is with a mortal.... perhaps Sam Merlot or_

_someone else to your liking. but I mustn't linger any longer _

_the sun will be up soon and I must leave bon tomp _

_tonight._

_Sinserly_

_Bill Compton_

_P.S._

_please do not seek out Eric, for my sake._

_goodbye...Sookie._

she let out a scream of pain, as she recalled the words,

"how could you leave me bill you promised, you LIER!!!!!" she yelled in the empty darkness of her room.

How ever the forest outside her home wasn't as empty. sam was in the form of a dog by her window an Eric stood in the shadows of the trees. while sam came after her first scream of pain. eric had been there the entire time she felt in pain, thier bond was ment to protect her when bill was caught up in his own problems. but it seemed that very bond had crushed her, but she didn't blame him she was in a demented way happy about thier bond knowing someone out their understood 's pain consumed her to the point where she did exactly what Bill had asked her no to do. a wave of desire pulsed through the bond. nearly knocking eric down in shock, mostly at the fact the desire was directed at him. the intense need to release to feel compleat to feel close to some one to be in compleat pleasure. her whole intention had worked, eric growled at the pulsing of his loins. his mind swam. how could she know exactly how to use the bond like that?!. his internal toil only had one answer, and that was to comply with the telepath's wishs of fullfilment. him secrectly wanting to do this anyway made it also much more tempting. she twisted her body in need wimpering. as she lay waiting for him to come. fearing it would be much longer then it was going to be. sam had ran off figuring it wasn't a time he'd wanna witeness. he'd never seen sookie in so much pain... but he'd see her at work, so with that he left. as soon as sam was gone eric raced to the door knocking only so loud for sookie to hear. she ran down the stairs for the door and yanked the handle open. and nearly fainted at the sight of him...

"Eric?!" she asked in an exaspereted tone.

"Yes, I do believe it was your intention for my being here is it not?" he asked in a husky velvet voice.

"umm....i wasn't sure you'd come for somethin like that." she said breathlessly.

"well seeing how you sent such an emotion in a large wave who could ignore, even a 2000 year old vampire like myself would be...affected by such" his voice lacing with his lust becoming more suductive.

she couldn't hold it in any longer her lips found his as she crushed herself against him in need. eric swept her up and ran to her bed, kissing her pastionatly, so hungry for her not her blood but her body. he wanted to ravage her entire being, mind body heart and soul. he was going to make her his finally and tore the dress the bill had baught her off. he stood gazing apon all that was her and soon to be his. sookie glanced out the window and caught the dawn creeping. she smiled and remembered her brother used to sleep in the basement it had no windows and the bed was far from the door.

"Eric we gotta go down stairs to the basement, the dawn is comin and u can't make it back to fangtasia....theirs a bed it has no windows the vents outside aren't near the bed so if ya want we can keep goin down there." she said a little nervus.

but eric just smiled and picked her back up rushing down to the basement to the bed there. to her saprise her brother left ALOT of his kinky toys **(** **A/N ok ok i know he didn't sleep in the basement but i almost forgot about dawn and eric is my main guy can't have him turning to toast i'm sorry toast isn't sexy)** she spotted handcuffs and a smile crossed her face,'i wounder if he'd like to try that with me?'she got off the bed and walked to his box grabbing two pairs eyein the a smile playied on eric's lips. he new she was still to innocent to know to much, but her idea did apeal to him he waited as she walked back to him swinging them and pointing at her self. (**A/N: ok i know don't interupt its getting good...but i figured handcuffs was still sorta innocent cuz every virgin has heard of ppl using handcuff during sex and well people like it....even if its kinda.....scary and i know she isnt a virgin....but you know what i mean) **she laied down and eric had her cuffed to the bed before she could blink, the look in his eyes scream volumes of what he would do to her. she shuddered in anticipation waiting for him to do something, eric was having fun tormenting her with her own need. he dicided he wanted to taste her, then he kneeled between her legs taking one in each hand exposing her already naked womanhood. she shook waiting for him to continue, eric grin turned to a smirk as he leaned down slowly she tried forcing her hips up but failed. she began to wimper at his constant teasing, then as his He could read her mind he began licking the most sensetive nub. it made her shudder and moan, then he removed one hand and inserted two fingers as his licking became faster. sookie thought she was gonna go insane with every stroke of his fingers, then she did as she climaxed on his fingers. she tightend on his fingers soaking them in the prosess, he removed his finger and licked them the sweet and saltyness of her climax made him harder. he began undressing himself and kneeled beside her, grabbing her head. sookie's eyes grew at the mear size 'oh my gosh hes huge...is that 10 inchs?!' she opened her mouth, barely taking him in she sucked pressing her tongue against the shaft. eric loved the feel of her mouth on his cock it felt so good he pumped her head back and forth, but he knew he wouldn't come with her mouth. he let go of her head removing himself from her mouth and in a flash he was postioned at her entrance, rubbing the head over the nub making her quirm under him. he then put the head at her entrace again and entered her hard making her scream while he let out a stanged grunt, he kept pumping into her hard and fast. her screams an moans satisfying his sadistic side, he then could resist any longer he leand down still keeping pace and bit down on her neck. that did it she couldn't hold on after he bit her neck, sookies walls clamped down as she came. and that did it for him, eric started to pump more savagly sookies scream growing louder.

he continued his savage pumping while lapping up the blood that was still trickling down, the he could hold out from it his pumps got harder and harder as he began to cum. sookie wreathed under him as she felt the pressure of his dead seed filling her, it made her cum again earning a moan of pure euphoria from eric. he calasped on here then he glanced the suns rays creeping from under the door several feet from the bed and knew it was time to sleep and sookie had to go to work. he knew he'd besafe here, he undid her binding kissing her softly.

"my sookie." he whispered on her lips.

"for as long as you want me" she said with a look of love

"i'll wait for your seft to be over at the bar, then i must return to fantasia. but i wish to know if you will acopany me there tonight you shall be well taken care of in my care sookie please say you will" he asked his voice sexy and dark.

"ok, but promise me you won't may me a wall flower" she giggled

"never, you a far to presious for such" he said kissing her cheek"but you must ready for work as well as a shower you have blood drying on your kneck and i do not wish to case sam merlot any alarm"

"oh what ever sometimes i wanna tell sam to shove it, but ok i'm gunna go run to the shower i'm geussin i'm gunna be late for work anyway" she said laying a sweet kiss on his cheek then walking upstairs.

"OH MY GOD IT'S 10:00 AM OH CRAP I"M LATE ALREADY!!SHIT!" she yelled as she got to her room and glanced the clock on her stand, she ran to the shower quickly scrubbing. when she was done she ran down stair and grabbed a pop-tart and headed for the door faintly hearing eric's chuclking and a faint sorry as she rached the door making her smile. as she reached merlots the last thing on her mind was.....holy shit.

**A/N: ok ok now i can talk..... ok had to do a cliff hanger . can't let ya just run off not questioning what the holy shit was now can i. well next chapter should be up in a couple of days i'm bored with nothing to do and true-blood isn't back on HBO yet.....anyways Now come back ya'll, ya hear. lol southern comady.....**


End file.
